Legend of Zelda JUMP Edition
by shadenkira
Summary: Grace has fallen into the world of zelda twilight princess. She runs into the hero and his shadow, literalty. She soon tells them that she got a mysterious note from her brother that's been missing. AU. Parings?
1. I got the message

J.U.M.P.: The Legend of Zelda Edition

*Note: this is only season #1 of the J.U.M.P. series-I believe that there will be five (5) seasons but I'm not sure (p.s. It has nothing to do with the magazine and/or magna.)

Falling three thousand feet from the sky into a lake doesn't feel as bad as it sounds. Especially if you just barley hit a bridge overlooking the entire form of lake. But getting sucked through a wormhole that appeared out of nowhere in the middle of your bedroom that's a different story.

"_I feel weightless, as if I'm falling into the sky. What deafening silence, it's aggravating. Was that a bone fish that just swam by?" _Two eyes open wide as a straggled gasp for air enters the beings lungs. Water rushes into her opened mouth nearly choking and drowning the girl. Frantically she searches for a way out of the dangerous situation through blurred eyes. Everywhere the girl looked she saw only the dark abyss and by forcing her nearly stiff body to move about she just barely missed seeing a dim light flicker past her vision. Looking back in the direction to where she saw the light, the girl swims toward the only salvation she saw and hopefully it wasn't unfriendly, but it's much better than drowning.

Swimming upward towards presumably the surface, she noticed two lingering figures loom over the side of the lake. Slowly she began to sink as her body became stiff and heavy. _"So close," _she thought. As when she was about to sink into oblivion one of the figures leaned near the surface of the lake and dunked its head into the water. Blurry eyes stared at what looked like a horses muzzle bobbing in the water practically begging for her to grab a hold. Finding no other option she grabbed the muzzle tightly, as the figured was about to pull her out she felt a shocking pain ripple throughout her entire body. A flash of red covers her eyes as her body goes limp but not before she gripped the muzzle even tighter.

Lake Hylia

I felt myself being pulled from the water and dragged onto dry grass. Coughing and choking desperately trying to get oxygen back into my lungs I begin to feel light headed as a sharp pain from my left shoulder becomes known. A few minutes pass and I feel something nudge my side gently. I didn't move partially because I didn't know what it was and the other part was that I still felt tired. Opening my eyes briefly I see that it is dark outside I soon fall back into a deep sleep.

I awoken by heavy breathing and a loud squawking sound reverberating through my ears. Snapping my eyes open I quickly sat up straight. I regret the sudden movement as my head started to spin and pain shot through my left shoulder blade again. I flopped down on my back with my arms and legs spread out of exhaustion. Closing my eyes tightly and allowing my body to relax I tried to adjust to all the bright colors of the morning. Turning my head to the right I saw a floating bridge leading to a small hut I also saw a tall watchtower-like structure. There was a person standing right next to the entrance wearing funny cloths who was fat and kind of sad looking. Turning my head to the left I got to see my wound which wasn't too serious, it just hurt really badly. Looking down the path I saw another bridge leading to a cave or some sort of old temple. Tilting my gaze upward I saw a rather larger bridge made of stone hovering over the entire lake.

From what I saw so far there didn't seem to be an exit out of the pit, and I don't want to go swimming while my arm is injured it may become a potential hazard if I get back into the lake water.

I felt a nice breeze hit my almost dry form making me shiver. The breeze was warm and smelled of fish. Standing up on the wet grass from where I was rescued; I noticed that my outfit was completely different from what I usually wear—sneakers, jeans, and a black sleeveless thin hoodie. Instead I was wearing a white tunic with a light blue shirt. I had what looked like light gray capris, brown boots, and light gray fingerless gloves. Attached to my tunic was a brown belt with two unbreakable bottles on the side. Feeling behind my back with my uninjured arm I felt something clinging to the back of my belt. Pulling it from behind me I noticed that it was a whip. _"What am I going to use this for?" _Shrugging it off for now I placed it back to its original position. Looking up I saw a colorful bird sitting on a rock next to a medium sized satchel that looked to be mine. As I approached with shaky legs I heard the bird squawk loudly before flying away. Reaching down, still slightly dazed and in pain I untied the string and peered inside the bag. Inside I saw several small pockets probably containing a small amount of money and hopefully an injury kit, "I'm gonna need help with the bandage," I said. Looking further inside I saw a note attached to an identification card (driver's license). Slowly reading the card over I saw that my name was Grace Freefall. Placing the bag on my belt, I opened the note that was attached to the card and it read:

Dear Grace,

Don't forget to pick up Leech and Sting

at the Town Market in Hyrule.

P.S. Look for a Hylian named Chudley.

The note didn't have a signature so I couldn't identify the writer. Taking a second glance at the note again out of frustration because of that name, no it's not just that, the writer mentioned a Hyrule which is a mythological place from the Legend of Zelda series it kind of stunned me for a second.

"There is no way that this could have happened." I said. "The wormhole that I 'fell through' shouldn't have taken me to another dimension because it is only supposed to take a person back into the past it was not made for external things such as dimension jumping. But whatever it's too hard to figure out right now and I'm losing blood here." I mused holding my left arm.

Pocketing the note back into my bag I slowly started to walk forward toward the small hut and the strange man. Hopefully he knew how to bandage up a wound.

"Oh... Are you a customer? My name is Fyer. Heh heh! You are ONE lucky miss, miss! The HEIGHT of excitement, the THRILL of launching to the heavens, the very PEAK of flying fantastication... It can be YOURS, miss! For a limited time only, and without waiting in line, it's a paltry 10 Rupees! Whaddaya say, buddy of mine? Wanna give it a shot?"


	2. Cannons, Clowns, and Cucco's

Cannons, Clowns, and Cucco's:

Sitting on the edge of the docks with my feet in the water, boots laying off to the side and my bag opened up. I counted out ten rupees. _"Okay, the green rupees are ones, right? And the blue ones are counted as fives. So I need to give him two blue rupees." _Handing Fryer the rupees I saw him smile for only a moment as his round cheeks lit up crimson. Before sending me off into the sky, I asked him if he could help me bandage up my left shoulder.

"Sure I'd be happy to help you with your wound; wouldn't want to get blood on my cannon." I don't know if he was kidding or not. Waddling over towards me I handed him the first aid kit. Taking my injured left arm out of my tunic I make sure that my breast didn't show and sat down on the deck.

It was quiet for some time, no words passed between us. "So, what's your name?" He asked all of a sudden.

"Grace, my name is Grace." I said plainly. More silence.

"I've noticed that your ears are pointed, you must be a hylian." Feeling completely fazed out of the conversation probably because of major blood loss, I nodded my head in compliance. "I also see that you have an unusual eye color for a Hylian."

Peering down at the water I saw that behind my shoulder length light brown hair were two long pointed elvish ears. Moving my bangs behind my ears I felt cold metal wrapped around my left ear near the point. _"I wonder_ _if these Hylians have mirrors because I want to take a closer look at myself to see what has changed as well." _Looking closer I saw that my left eye; from what Fryer said that the color was indeed red but more like a crimson. _"No human has an eye color such as this." _On the other hand my right eye looked normal, a nice baby blue.

"There it's all done," I heard Fyer say snapping me out of my trance. Thanking him I stand up putting my arm back into my tunic and then putting my boots back on. Dusting off my clothes I notice that my necklace was missing from my person. It was my mother's necklace, it was a blue diamond attached to a metal chain. I wasn't that worried about it because for some reason when I lose it, and I lose it quite often, it always finds its way back to me. Shrugging I walk over to Fyer and his hut. Wait a minute…didn't he say something about a cannon before.

"All right little missy. Okay, so keep your hands and arms inside the cannon at all times. We are not responsible for any loss to personal items, limbs or any other things about your person. And for all purposes references to the cannon blast please scream it makes it more exciting. Don't forget, Falbi will direct you toward the exit or if you want try your hand at his Flight-by-fowl." Fyer said with a wide smile as he walked away from the entrance of the blasting portal.

I look into the dark hut. Walking up the steps I turn back to Fyer, he was waiting for me to enter the hut. He gave me a reassuring smile as he nudged me into the cannon. The door closed sealing me in. It was dark and cold inside, outside I could hear jolly festival music and a bunch of cogs turning round. I felt the hut move in a circular motion making me slightly dizzy, I fell back against the door. I hear a small click as I braced myself against the door as I was catapulted across the sky with a loud, **BOOM**.

"Miss, Miss. Please wake up the flight is over."

Eyes fluttered open as I sat up bracing my back up against the nearest wall. A chicken was sitting next to me and a few were wondering around pecking at the ground.

"Ah miss your awake. Thank the goddesses, I thought Fyer killed you with that cannon of his. If he did I'd throw him out the door without a cucco." He said pointing out a small doorway carved out of the chicken coop. Below I saw the lake with little bony fish swimming around.

Standing up, I had to stretch to get all the kinks out of my aching body. My butt felt numb and both my legs were stiff as boards. There is no proper way to get up after a cannon blast but I guess I managed by falling on my back and passing out in a place filled with chickens. That will do, I guess. Falbi was now leaning against the door frame yelling and shaking his fist at Fyer.

Not wanting to disturb their argument I turned tail walked up to the door, not forgetting my bag mind you, reaching for the door knob and with a small _creak_; I opened the door only to step out into a bright light and somebody waiting for me.

To Be Continued-...

sorry it was so short i didnt mean it to be

chpt. 3 coming up soon enough

plez review


	3. I am not a thief

MERRY CHISTMAS EVERYONE! this is my third chapter and i got it done before xmas, so this is my gift to all of you!

I will probably not be writing the forth chapter until my fourth semseter starts next year...although i may start on new years but no promises.

ok so enjoy the story

Chapter 3:

Turning the knob and opening the door with a small _creak_; only to step out into a bright light and somebody waiting for me. But it wasn't a somebody it was a something, and that something was a horse. The horse was shaded by a great white oak tree not too far from the forked path, one leading across the bridge over the lake and the other leading off into the distance. The bright light was the sun as it was settling slowly behind the hills, making the sea of visibility dimmer and dimmer.

Wondering over to the horse I noticed a note sticking out of its mouth. Surprised the horse hadn't eaten it yet I took the paper from its mouth given a nice pat on the side of the horses' cheek. The note was wet from the horses spit and it was crinkled, and it looked like it was torn from a book. The note was sealed with a symbol of a bird with the triforce as its head, and it read:

Dear Grace,

This is Whisper, and she will help

You get to the market place.

Please take good care of her,

She is yours from now on.

Looking back a Whisper I could see that she was getting uneasy as it became darker and darker. In the distance the sun was disappearing behind the vast landscape; a sudden howling noise came from behind us. My elf-like ears perked up, turning around rapidly I noticed four undead stalhounds behind me. I slowly began backing up against Whisper, leading her towards a small ledge that will protect us from them, hopefully.

"Almost there," I mused to myself. The ledge came closer and closer; I hear a _**snap**_, looking down I had just stepped on a twig. The wolves heard this as they began running and pouncing after us. I could see that they could jump rather high and instead of climbing up on the ledge (1), I got onto Whisper's back as she speed off.

Slowing down Whisper's running to a soft canter, I turn her around looking towards the lake; the wolves didn't seem to be following us. I let out a loose sigh sliding off Whisper's saddle; we had come to another fork in the road, one way lead to an open field and the other path was cut between large rock cliffs on both sides.

"Which way, which way," I called out to myself with another sigh only heavier. With hands on my hips I began to mull things over. _"What are the pros and cons…"_ beginning to examine the roads I felt a tiny nudge against my back. Whipping my head around I see a look of exhaustion plastered on Whisper's dozing face, she was falling asleep. Frowning, I patted the side of her shoulder and choosing to take the field path.

Continuing Whisper's canter, we decided to take a minor detour to the right instead of heading directly to Hyrule market. Passing a few deku babas that chomped at us and a red baba serpent that began chasing us after Whisper sliced the vines off by running over it, we made it to a ruin staircase. Parking Whisper against a pine tree I went running around to pick up fallen twigs, sticks, and any other things that were flammable.

The full moon was high now as the wind blew past Whispers' mane and moonlight reflecting through her steel blue eyes. Whisper lays against one of the pine trees as I set up a campfire with what I've found. I removed her saddle and the reins before I left to explore; about to walk down the steps of the ruins I see two bokoblin which are like goblins, they are very annoying. Backtracking to the top I decided not to get involved because I really didn't have any kind of weapon that could do any real damage to them. Sitting down by my horse I let my body relax both physically and mentally.

The smell of beautiful Goldenglows and Firefickle flowers filled my nostrils with their exotic fragrances as crickets chirped out loud over Whispers' tough and ragged breath. It had been a long day no wonder why I felt so exhausted. Laying on the ground I felt a rush of wind blow across my face as it rustled my clothes and pushed my hair over my red eye, my arms raised above my head as I twiddled my earring between my fingers. The fire radiated off my pale skin warming it as the night got colder and the air got thinner.

"It's going to rain. I can smell it," I mused quietly. In truth you can really smell when rain comes because it always has that musty old smell, like dust or your basement. Sitting up I scooted over to Whisper laying my back against her stomach and slip into a blissful slumber. Unbeknownst to me that something was going on not too far away from where I was sleeping...

Hyrule Castle

"My lady we have grave news."

"What is it Geralde," asked a women as she stepped out from behind the curtains. She was wearing a white dress, a small amount of armor and a crown atop of her forehead. Her light brown hair was pulled back behind her pointed ears. She held curiosity within her bright blue eyes.

"The hero…he has…returned…Princess Zelda…but he…" Geralde continued with gasping breaths.

Princess Zelda forced her way past the now disgruntled general and made her way down the tower to the main hall to greet her friend, the hero of Twilight. Making a sharp turn into the main entrance way she was greeted by the hero himself.

The hero was wearing a green tunic with a white shirt and white capris, brown boots, and brown fingerless gloves. Attached to his tunic was a brown belt with four unbreakable bottles on the side. A green hat adorn on top of his dirty blonde (2) hair as his blue eyes smile lovingly at the princess.

Running to hug him Zelda made a brief stop; standing next to the hero was another man that looked just like him only that his clothes were black except for his leggings they were white as well as his shirt under his tunic. Compared to the hero's blue eyes he had dark soulless crimson eyes and had pale skin unlike the hero's bronze skin, instead of blonde hair he had black. Comparing them together the darker man was few inches taller than the hero.

"Princess Zelda, we have much to talk about," the hero said with little worry in his voice. The darker being that he was standing next to gave a little smirk and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Of course, of course. Um, let's go to the war room," Zelda said a little nervously.

The hero only nodded in response; walking with Zelda he made a sideways motion with his head indicating for the darker male to follow. The dark male made a sideways groan and followed with blazing eyes.

Staircase Ruins

I was awakened by the silent sound of rain falling. Little sprinkles of dew collected itself on the pine needles as they dripped down onto my bare forehead. My hat must have fallen off while I asleep. The flames of the fire must have gone out sometime during the night.

Whisper was up and ready to leave for the town. Smiling at her enthusiasm I stand up and pack the rest of my things back into my pack.

"Where's my hat?" Looking around the general area where we were staying for the night it was no longer there. Walking over to Whisper I can see her clearly now; her entire body was pure white as white as snow and her mane was a silvery gray. Walking around I tightened the saddle onto her back and was about to put the reins on when I noticed something sticking out of her mouth, it was my hat. Prying the now wet and destroyed piece of clothing out of Whisper's mouth I tossed it aside and mounted her with a sigh.

"I didn't need it anyway. Let's go get something to eat for the both of us. How about it Whisper? Does that sound good?" She neighed in response. "Good because I'm starving," my stomach grumbled in response, "Besides I need to pick up 'this' Sting and Leech whoever they are."

Thrusting Whisper into a nice trot she began picking up speed as we passed more of the babas and the serpent baba that chased us before as we made our way to Hyrule Bridge. This time the serpent baba didn't follow us; it acted like it could care less. Jumping down onto the stone steps I grasped Whisper's reins as I lead her into the Hylian town hopefully to fill both of our growling stomachs.

The town was in rather high spirits they barely noticed me and Whisper enter the eastern gate. The rain had continued to fall hitting the cobblestone road, the smell of wet dog permeated the dusty smell of the rain. A dog ran up and down the street as a boy threw a stick while three girls stood giggling by a tent. Parking Whisper in one of the stalls of the church (3) I walked over to a couple who were collecting rupees to contribute to an orphanage or something like that.

"Excuse me can you help me. I'm looking for a place to get something to eat as well as my horse. Can you help me, please?" The couple was very nice they told me that the horse could stay in the stall and that they would feed her for a mere five rupees. Nodding I handed them two blue rupees for Whispers' food and for a donation.

Walking back over to Whisper I patted her on the side of the mouth; the nice couple walked over and place a bale of hay in front of her as she began eating to her heart's content.

"There is a café at the center part of town close to Chudley's Fine Goods and Fancy Trinkets Emporium. There is also a group of stalls at the southern edge of town and a staircase that leads to Telma's Bar," said the happy couple.

"Thank you," I said with a smile. Giving the nice couple a wave and patting Whispers' muzzle one more time before setting off for the café.

There is a large fountain in the center of town. Towering buildings circled around the fountain with the castle at the northern end of the town. Walking from the east road to the south I see the café the couple was talking about. It was a nice little café; many people were outside sitting with the canopy over their heads protecting them from the rain. Snow white tables and chairs cover the entirety of the platform that lies underneath. A make-shift 'open' sign hangs from the door knob of the café giving permission for you to enter. Right across from the café would be my next destination after I got some food in my belly.

Next door was Chudley's Fine Goods and Fancy Trinkets Emporium; that was where I am supposed to meet Sting and Leech. A young boy with a scruffy face was sitting on a stool at the bottom of the steps holding a cloth in his hands. There was a guard standing next to the door looking rather bored but proud of his job.

Thirty minutes later I walk out of the café with a small sandwich and a half a glass of goat milk that was poured into one of my bottles. Leaning against the café's canopy post I begin eating the sandwich while getting wet in the process, but that didn't bother me. After my sandwich was gone I drank the rest of my goat's milk and placed the bottle onto the ground so it could fill up with clean rain water. Standing there waiting awhile before I pick up the bottle and swish around the leftover milk that still clings to the bottles glass, I dump out the milky water and set it back down hidden away from anyone wishing to steal it but also able to collect more water.

"_I'll come back and get it once I get what I need to get,"_ I mused to myself.

Heading off to the Emporium I am stopped by Soal, the little boy with the dirty face.

"Hey lady," looking down at his dirty face I smiled as he continued to speak, "You need to have your shoes shined before you enter. Mr. Chudley doesn't like dirty shoes treading all over his nice clean floor. I'll clean them for ten rupees (4)."

Blinking at what Soal just said I nod in agreement as I paid him the ten rupees and entered the store with clean boots.

The sun was gladly shining throughout the entirety of the store. Expensive sculptures, vases, paintings, rugs, and other decorations lined the walls and floors. A chandelier topples above its customers as golden designs flowed across the floor, up the walls, and along the ceiling.

"Excuse me…I am terribly sorry, but…well, having a customer in the store with something as filthy as you can make my other clients uncomfortable. We hope that you will come back once you have found some more-cleansing clothes," said what I presume to be Chudley in a rich guy tone of voice.

Seeing that he was still allowing me to browse I didn't say anything. Walking up to the counter I viewed each item that where located on the shelves. I soon noticed that everything was expensive; I mean that a blue potion was 2,000 rupees. About to leave I suddenly stop as my eyes lay upon a distant wall holding two daggers crossing each other on a plaque. Walking up to the plaque I see a little inscription that said: 'Sting and Leech'.

"You have got to be kidding me," my mouth hung open in disbelief. "These are the things I have to pick up, not people but two daggers."

They really didn't look like daggers they were kind of a combination between a dagger and a short sword. Sting or what I believe is Sting wore a white scarf around its hilt, on the scarf written in golden letters was three words: _Shatter, Fly, _and _Repair_. Looking closely at the blade I could see small cracks connected to each other. Leech on the other hand had a green sash wrapped around its hilt not hanging down like Sting's. On the bottom of the hilt, the pommel, I believe was a gate. Tapping at this gate it opened up with several rows of sharp teeth-like triangles. Running my thumb against the blade it was dull, very dull; it probably couldn't even cut butter. Returning my gaze back to the cloths' on both it felt like they were hiding something. Prying open the cloth on Leech I saw an empty vile imbedded in the hilt and on Sting I saw another vile but it had a lime green bubbly liquid within (5).

"I see your interested in the duel wield daggers, they a quite an exquisite specimen. Their cost together: 1,000,000,000 rupees based on their design. Only the most private collectors have every captured these blessed blades. But for some reason they always manage to make their way back to my shop."

My jaw dropped at the sound of what he was offering. Even if I collected all the rupees in the world there is no way I could pay for these, even in my lifetime. Removing my hand from Stings' sash I was heading for the door, trying to convince myself how to get those two, when a commotion from outside stops me in my tracks. Turning my head towards the door I wonder if I should go outside now.

"What the heck is going on out there," said Chudley as he left through to door; from where I was standing I could see a large crowed before the door closed. The couple that was still in the shop exited as well. I was now alone in the shop.

Hyrule Center of Town:

"My dear and loyal citizens of Hyrule," Princess Zelda addressed. "We have made a conclusion that the twilight has come once again." There was a murmur running throughout the crowed. "This news was delivered to use by our hero, Link," the princess eyed each and everyone before she continued. "One of the portals was seen above Lake Hylia, please for your own safety does not go to Lake Hylia till we get everything settled."

The princess turned toward Link-as the crowd dispersed-asking him silently to go check out the lake as soon as possible. Link only nodded at the silence of the princess, walking down the steps of Hyrule Castle Link turned to the eastern road walking past the fountain.

"Link, Link wait up," came a screeching voice of a young girl.

"Hello Malon. How is the business going," Link said turning around to meet the young ginger with a smile on his face.

"Fine. But are you really going to Lake Hylia all alone? And I was wondering can I come, I'll be really, really carful."

"_Pha, you're not really going to let her come with us are you?" _Came an obnoxious snooty voice within Link's mind. _"She's just going to slow us down, we are not bringing her."_ With a nervous look Link tried to explain to Malon that it wouldn't be a good idea for her to join them. Feeling a presence behind him he turns his head to see the pale skinned male with the black clothes standing right behind him, Malon didn't see him though.

"_We have important things to do we cannot bring a child with us. Turn her down now or I will."_ The dark clothed male glared at Link angrily with piercing crimson eyes.

"Dark please, I can handle this," Link said. Turning his attention back to Malon; a flash of brown and white catches his eye. Watching the being with white clothing he saw that she was picking up a bottle off the ground and turn toward the western road of Hyrule and disappear.

"Someone help, she stole from my store," Chudley came out yelling. Many of the guards heard but didn't know who he was talking about, but Link knew.

Link ran towards the western road where the girl he had seen went, leaving a surprised Malon behind him in a span of dust and water.

Chudley's Emporium:

Walking out of Chudley's Emporium I went back over to the café where I left the bottle. Picking up the bottle it was already brimming with cool rain water. Raising the bottle to my lips I drank about a third of the water. The cool liquid ran down my throat quenching my thirst as I popped the cork back in and placed the bottle back onto my belt. Turning around I remember that in the game there was a doctor in the western part of town, maybe I could get some more attention to my arm. As I left to the doctor's house I hear a faint yelling coming from the fountain area.

The room was cold as I walked in; the doctor was standing there all bent and wearing big glasses. I didn't know his name nor did he tell me he just asked, "What do you want? Can't you see that I'm busy!"

"I'm sorry but could you look at my arm I got attacked while I was fishing at Lake Hylia," I lied.

The doctor shuffled up to me and examined my arm, "Hmm. There is still some hemorrhaging but nothing I cannot fix," he said taking off his glasses and cleaning them. "Of course there is the cost of the medical bill..."

Blinking at just the way he said it, I felt like this was going to cost me more than anything besides the 1,000,000,000 rupee bill of Sting and Leech.

"…250 rupees, for the patch up."

Let's just say I walked right out of the doctor's clinic. I'm not paying for that even if I had enough money there's no way I'm coming back for the patch up job. Outside the rain had finally stopped but the ground was still wet. Walking down the road I passed a dog carrying a stick toward his master.

"Hey you stop," yelled a fat guard. "You're under arrest for robbing Chudley's Emporium."

"Yeah, about that…heh…" I paused for a mere second and took off running down the path. The guards barreled after me yelling and shouting for me to stop but they knew I wouldn't. Taking a sharp left I enter a small clearing with many cats roaming around in front of a door and a tree in one of the corners. I climbed up the tree and hid among the branches, the cats below me continued to meow quietly at the base of the trunk. I could hear the guards run past my hiding spot, making sure that nobody was coming I peeked out between the branches and slid down the trunk to make my getaway. Of course it wasn't a subtle getaway when a bunch of cats followed you at your heels; meowing and scratching right behind you.

Walking now from where I ran into I come upon a bunch of stalls selling fruits, flowers, different types of bread and fish. The smells mixed well together making my mouth water. Picking up a mountain apple that I was about to buy I stopped, seeing a flash of a blade in my side view I began eavesdropping on the conversation that the guard and a stall vendor not too far from where I was standing.

The guard had a nice and innocent voice as he spoke, "Excuse me Miss, have you seen a girl wearing white clothing…"

Deciding not to stay for the rest of their conversation I make my way down two pairs of steps right across from the apple stall to a door with the sign posted just above the door: Telma's Bar.

As I enter the bar I am greeted firstly by a fat Persian cat staring unblinkably at me. The bar was rather small no more than three tables in the first room and another room with a large table in the center.

"Hello and welcome to my bar. My name is Telma," her introduction stopped almost immediately as she looked me up and down. "Oh, my dear you look terrible."

"Heh. That's very nice of you," taking long heaving breaths. "I've been uh, traveling for some time and I uhm…" I was having trouble catching my breath as I spoke to Telma.

"Oh poor dear, well why don't you go and sit at that table right over there while I get you something to drink," I looked at Telma reaching into my bag for some rupees to pay for when she stopped me and said, "It's no trouble, you don't have to pay for it. It's on the house," she said with a wink and a smile.

Smiling I went and sat down on the farthest table from the door and had my back to it, hoping nobody will come and talk to me besides Telma or notice what I had just done as I exited Chudley's Emporium.

End of Chapter...-

Ok that's the end of that chapter and i guess you people want to know about those numbers well here they are and their explainations:

(1) when you play the game and you climb up on the tiny ledge near the lake the wolves cannot get up there, but in real life they can?

(2) in the game when links hair gets wet it turns brown, well it had been raining that entire day so, yeah...

(3) my friend explained this to me her name is Claire (i dont know her username) but she explained to me it was like a stable for elk or whatever animals they have here

(4) that is what he really says in the game besides the "Hey miss".

(5) just to let you guys know if you didnt get it probably b/c i wasnt clear enough but, those two are cursed weapons not blessed weapons like chudley said. To make it a little easier as to how to describe these two daggers is:

Sting-is kinda like a wasp. It has a stinger, it flys and it collects acid in that little phil imbedded in it hilt which you can take out and throw it at people and

Leech-is like a leech. that gate turns into teeth and sucks out your blood wherever you place it on your person and the blade gets sharper. Does that make any sense.

That all for me today so one again

MERRY CHRISTMAS!

HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE!

HAPPY HAUNIKKAH!

HAPPY KWANZAA and all that jazz!

SEE YOU ALL NEXT YEAR!


	4. Author's Note

((Note: to all those whom are concerned or may be concerned:

Yes I realize im having trouble with my chapters it won't let me indent or separate the sentences very well it may be hard to read them, I am trying to figure it all out if any of you can help me with this it will be much appreciated, so please don't get mad I am trying my best with the paper. Also you can probably tell that I am having trouble switching from first person to third person, if you have any suggestions please help me otherwise I will try to improve.))


	5. Dark, Link, and Grace

**Recap:**

"Someone help, she stole from my store," Chudley came out yelling.

As I enter the bar I am greeted firstly by a fat Persian cat staring unblinkably at me. The bar was rather small no more than three tables in the first room and another room with a large table in the center.

"Hello and welcome to my bar. My name is Telma," her introduction stopped immediately as she looked me up and down. "Oh, my dear you look terrible."

"Heh. That's very nice of you," taking long heaving breaths. "I've been uh, traveling for some time and I uhm…" I was having trouble catching my breath as I spoke to Telma.

"Oh poor dear, well why don't you go and sit at a table while I get you something to drink," looking at Telma I reached into my bag for some rupees to pay for when she stopped me and said, "It's no trouble, you don't have to pay for it. It's on the house," she said with a wink and a smile.

I grimaced as I sat down at the farthest table from the door with my back to it, hoping nobody else will come and talk to me or notice what I had just done as I exited Chudley's Emporium.

Chapter 4:

Staring down the wall right in front of me I slowly glance back down at the copper brandy wedged between my elbows as I propped my head on my palm. The frozen rocks clinked against the glass as I stirred the bronze liquor with my index finger and took another sip; the glass is half full now. The cold liquid swam down my throat burning its way to my stomach; I shudder as the sweetness of the brandy made my mouth water even more but stung like a wasp against my tongue.

"_Ok. Now what am I going to do? I can't leave or the guards will find me. What should I do? Maybe I should wait until nightfall?" _I questioned myself repeatedly.

"Here you go dear," said Telma pulling me from my thoughts. She placed down a small plate of finger sandwiches and a glass of milk in front of me. "This will help you so that brandy doesn't knock you off your feet."

"Thank you Telma." Turning around I pulled out my second bottle placing it on the table behind me; pouring both the milk and the rest of my brandy into the same bottle making a weak drink of milk brandy.

"So, what had you run short of breath Miss…," Telma slowly inquired egging Grace to tell her, her name. There was nothing wrong with it but you never know when a guard might come in and ask if she or any of the other patrons saw someone similar to what Grace looked like. Never the less, Telma looked like an honest and hardworking women she didn't seem the kind to discriminate against what Grace pulled back at Chudley's Emporium.

"My name is Grace Freefall," said Grace blankly. Grace turned her attention back to her milk brandy that sat still in the uncorked bottle. Resting her index finger in the bottle she began to stir the liquor when Telma spoke once again,

"If you don't mind me asking; how old are you dear?" That seemed like a pretty basic question to ask someone especially if they look younger than they really are. It would've been even more basic if the owner asked before serving her the brandy, legally.

"Twenty-one," Grace said shrugging her shoulders, recorking the bottle and put it back onto her belt next to the other one. Continuing to eat the finger sandwiches she glances up to see Telma's no longer stand where she was. A silent curse permeated the room along with many glasses clattering to the ground, glancing towards the counter Grace sees a round booty sticking out from behind the bar. A minute passes and Telma comes back with a visible bag of bandages in her hand, she smiled at Grace. Reaching into her bag Grace looked back over at Telma when she cleared her throat holding up her hand silently saying that she didn't have to pay.

My hair had fallen over my left eye; the red one. Telma smiled at me for a split second then sat behind me and started to wrap the bandages around my left eye. I hesitated then relaxed. What was I afraid of; even if Telma saw my red eye what would she really do about it?

"So what are you doing here child? Hopefully not getting drunk like some of these slobs," Telma said whilst finishing up the bandaging.

"I'm looking for my brother," I said without skipping a beat.

"O'really?" Telma sounded like she didn't believe me and I got worried. I mean what other excuse could I come up with that didn't sound as crazy as to how I actually got here? "What does he look like," she turned around to face me so; I got a good look at what she was really asking of me.

"Um. Well…," in truth; Telma's question kind of surprised me. I didn't think that she would ask me of this. Shaking off the obvious shock probably not so obvious to Telma I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes tightly. Of course what's the worst I could possibly say, "He has dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, he's 5'7'' and he had a piercing in his left ear."

"Hm. Dear, you're going to have to give me something better to go on. Anything else?"

"Um…he's skinny but muscular; he loves the color green so he might be wearing something of that particular color. He can fight but sometimes chooses not to and his name is…,"

"Link," Telma shouted loudly.

"No, his name isn't Link its _Nicky_," the words faded from lips as I said my brother's name. My attention turned to Telma where she greeted a young man wearing green clothing, but I could not see his face.

Hyrule Town South Road:

From what Chudley told Link about the thief that stole two of his most prized possessions, he did make a connection as to whom he was talking about especially since he saw this 'female in white' (Grace) walk out of the store and head towards the East. Walking past Chudley's Emporium and the café, Link entered the Southern Road that led back out into the fields. Many stalls lined the sides of the street selling fruits, flowers, different types of bread and fish. The smells mixed well but Link wasn't interested in the smell he was out to catch a crook. Of course Dark would rather head to the lake bed temple to find this rogue twilight mass rather than to find some wench that the pristine, snooty Chudley asked the Hero to find.

Walking up to one of the stall owners Link turns around to see several Hyrule guards running out of the alleyway where the cat mans house was.

"It seems that those bone-headed guards lost the girl," said Dark with a sneer. Link rolled his eyes in compliance to Dark's words watching the guards run past Agitha's Castle disappearing into the distance.

Turning his attention to a young stall owner and in a nice and innocent voice Link spoke, "Excuse me Miss, have you seen a girl wearing white clothing?"

"No I'm sorry I haven't seen anyone like that," the girl said with a small apologetic bow.

"Great, now what are you going to do 'Oh great hero of Twilight'?" Dark was pushing Link's buttons to a point, usually Link didn't get angry with anyone but this was his shadow and Dark was stretching the limit. Ready to yell at his own shadow, in public mind you; Dark continued to speak despite Link's ever growing anger. "Let's go to the bar." Link turned around, walking down the two pairs of steps into Telma's bar.

"Fine. Just one quick drink, then we need to find the thief," Link felt impatient as Dark forced his body to move into the bar.

"Humph," Dark grouchily smirked his way into the bar with link following with a twist of the handle.

Telma's Bar 1st Floor:

"Link it's so good to see you honey. How have you been? Would you like a drink?" Link smiled at Telma as she greeted him at the front door.

Louise rubs up against Link's leg in constant affection wanting to be petted; reaching down Link strokes her with his gloved hand, "Just one Telma, thanks." Telma walked behind the bar grabbing an empty bottle and placed it on the counter. She filled the bottle to the brim with creamy white goat's milk, passing it into Links open hand. Links ears perked up; tilting his head back he gulped down the entire bottle in one sitting.

"So Link, honey, what's on the agenda today? " Telma asked politely, rubbing down her counter with a worn rag.

Heaving a sigh Link dropped the glass onto the counter with a bang, "The princess asked us to go to Lake Hylia, she believes the twilight has returned." Link moved towards the door ready to leave.

"Huh. Really? And um whose we?" Telma asked.

Link froze in step. "What?" Dark appeared next to the hero in the form of shadows, "You idiot," Dark shook his head, grumbling. "You said 'us' instead of 'you'." Link's cocked his head toward his other half, ears flopped down Link made an 'O' with his mouth he had just exposed that someone else was coming with him. Link had to think of a backup plan to explain this to Telma.

_Achoo!_ A sneeze vibrated off the walls followed by a small excuse me. Telma turned to the female sitting in the farthest reaches of the bar. "You must have caught a cold earlier, dear. I'll get you something dry to put on for now." Telma walked away leaving Link and Grace all alone together.

_"This is not good, this is not good,"_ Grace chanted. _"Link is going to find me out. He's going to take me to jail or wherever they take people who commit crimes against this kind of society."_

"Hey," Grace was sent flying out of her seat when Link's voice was presented through her train of thought. Landing on her back she looked up at the male elf leaning over her sprawled out form. Link reached down, hand outstretched; reluctantly Grace grasped his hand, and pulled herself up with Link as a balancing force. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," frowning Link's ears turned down in acquaintance to mine where they stood high like a frighten deer in the head lights.

Readjusting my side arms on my belt I pushed past Link a shudder passes over me for a moment, looking down I walked towards Louise who had jumped unto the counter. She stretched up against my form, digging her claws into my chest as she yawned her tongue curled up brushing against fangs. I winced, leaning my back against the counter I sized up Link's figure. He stood there staring at the opposite wall of the door, Louise jumped onto my shoulder wrapping her tail around my neck. 'Mew' she cried, Link was no longer looking at the wall he just stood there eyes closed. He seemed out of place; standing there in the middle of the room, eyes moving rapidly under closed eyelids, his lip twitched several times before going into a smirk. 'Mew,' Louise cooed, purring vibrated into my ear, pressing her fluffy body up against the side of my head. Her nostrils flared; sniffing the side of my face, I could hear the inhale and exhale of breath passing over my right cheek. I flicked my gaze from Link over to Louise pressing her pink sandpaper tongue against my lower jaw, lapping up leftover milk from my drink.

A smile breaks across my lips as Louise continues to lap at my jaw line. She stops briefly raising her head up. Stubby cat ears flatten against her head, back arched and crouching, tail lashing, claws digging into my shoulder blade – the tunic was not protecting me very well – and teeth bared showing her menacing expression with a loud hiss as a dark form looms overhead. Tilting my head up I am met with Link's pale face glaring down upon me.

His smirk widened as he looked down on me. Telma had not returned from the other room and Louise continued to hiss at the begrudging hero. Her purring had ceased as her nails dug deeper into my skin, my tunic unwillingly to protect me from her claws. Link pinned my body against the counter, Louise hissed lashing out at Link catching him on the collar of his tunic. A twin trail of blood drips from the scratches. 'Tch.' Link recoiled from Louise's attack; I sidestep Link, moving towards the other end of the bar. Louise jumped down running from the room into the other and disappearing onto the shelves above us. My gaze flicked back to Link, his fingers were smeared with his own blood. He brought the tips of his fingers up to his nose; he sniffed it once, twice, then as he looked upon my face, hatred gleamed in his sapphire-red glinted eyes; brushing his stained fingertips across his right cheek accidentally or purposely, I don't know. Looking down at his cold red fingers he smeared the rest of the blood into his palm, clenched tightly into a fist. His gaze returned to me as I stepped out of my hiding spot behind the bar counter, his smirk widened as his tongue slid out between his lips, lapping up the blood he had previously smeared across his cheek.

"If you think that's supposed to scare me…" laying my arms across my chest, my eyebrows knitted together.

The boy broke out into a wider smile. "Oh, well you should be scared," my eyebrow rose skeptically. "You see, my 'acquaintance' and I heard that there was a theft at Chudley's Emporium, he stated that a girl wearing white cloths was seen exiting his shop with some very expensive and very rare items." I swallowed my tongue. "So it seems we've finally found you. I've figured it all out," he bragged a toothy smile descended upon his pale features. "You," he points an accusing gloved finger at me, "You," he starts to laugh almost maniacally, running his hand down his face encasing his mouth trying to hold back the 'laughter'. His finger was removed from the air as he grasped his side restraining himself. Stopping occasionally to laugh he continued to speak in a malicious voice, "You, a harmless little twat is the culprit to the thievery of that dung merchant whom owns that damned Emporium."

His laughter seemed to seize, I looked back at his face as I planted my hand vicariously upon the hilt of my blade, but his was already grazing my throat.

"Heh, for a thief you're not very good at exercising caution~." Link pulled back the blade pushing it forward once again and then pulled it toward him once more. He continued this 'saw' motion with his sword until a thin cut appeared on Grace's neck. "Aren't thieves supposed to be quick and a um, stealthy~" He taunted his voice as smooth as black silk. A short expulsion of air was forced out of his nostrils accompanied by that smirk again. Grace's gaze flicked to and from the sword to Link's face; his blood red eyes bore into her cold blue eye. Gaze faltering, fingers twitched against Stings' shaft. Swallowing a great lump of air the man moved closer, pressing the full flesh of his body up against Grace trapping her between the counter. His sword slowly moved to the right of Grace's ear, he stood a good three – four inches taller. He frowned, she blinked, he no longer held that cocky smile that graced his thin pale lips. His eyes were half lidded as they glazed over he spoke plain and simple, "By the time you pull that blade out of its sheath, mine would have already slit your pathetic little throat." It didn't even sound like a threat at all, he made it out to be like a promise.

Grace didn't know what to do as Link drew closer, warm breath passed across her neck, pushing much of her hair back over her shoulder which in-turn drew away from a bandaged eye. She had nowhere to turn; her only protection was the twin duel blades she had strapped to her belt that she couldn't use unless she would like to be slaughtered and Telma the bar owner was nowhere to be seen. Link drew even closer, his sword leaning up against the back of my neck, his arms wrapped around me in a 'hugging' sort of way. He leaned in closer, his lips were just above eyesight as he whispered, _"I'm going to kill you now."_ The blade shifted pushing into the back of my neck hard, breath hitched, my blue eye flicked up connecting with Link's own. His smirk was faded, he wasn't happy, to see me in pain like this? Whoever this guy is on the outside is not the same guy on the inside. I felt something in my brain twitch violently, turning my gaze back down I look at my hands pressed against his chest; the real Link wouldn't take pleasure in the pain that I'm having.

Brown hair cascaded down over my shoulder covering up a small smirk, meeting his eye I whisper, _"I doubt that Telma would like you to get blood all over her floor…"_ (Pause). 'Tch.' I blinked, Link had removed himself from my person, though his sword was still forced hard into the back of my neck. His hand grasped his face; distracted, my ears twitched as the echo of footsteps flooded my mind. _Telma…_

Link's sword slid down the back of my neck down my arm, landing by his side. Shifting towards the other room I am stopped by Link's cold blade resting against my neck once more. His hand no longer held his face, "I guess I will have to take you to the guard." Gritting his teeth; every word was forced though his mouth as though he was fighting against his will. His leer turned devilish once more but his body stood defiantly against the struggle between him and an unknown force.

The footsteps grew louder, my attention slipped away from the frustrated hero. Pushing my weight against the counter I shift my feet in the direction away from Link, ready to run towards the footsteps. Everything happened in a matter of seconds. Just as I saw Telma rear her um, rear around the corner; my breath caught in as I sprinted across the floor. A arm came around my waist, encasing me. A cold blade pressed its way against the small of my back as I was slowly escorted backwards to the door and into the waiting arms of the city guard.

"_Oh no. I am not going down without a fight!"_ My defiance hit me like a brick wall. Jerking my head up, **Thwack**, Link was sent stumbling back; his sword was sent clattering to the ground. Blood smeared as he held his now broken noise in pain.

"Dear, I couldn't find any clothes that would probably fit you. So I just brought you some towels." Telma had re-entered the bar room. She frowned probably from the fact that I stood with my arms crossed, clothes disarray, a small cut against my neck and Link bracing himself against the door holding his broken noise. "What happened while I was gone?" I blinked pivoting I looked at Link he growled in my general direction.

"Oh, he um, tripped," blinking again I look at Telma's disbelieving face. "Yeah, he tripped and smashed his face off the counter. I tried to help him up but um, he said he didn't need any." Telma placed the towels down on the counter closest to me. I reach forward and immediately wrap one around my neck covering up the thin cut.

Pulling the towel up over my head I swallowed thickly as Telma finally spoke after what seemed like hours. Rubbing my wet hair with the clean towel, "Oh is that it, well why don't you head upstairs Grace and dry those wet clothes by the fire while I talk to Link for a while." Hesitantly I walked my way upstairs where a cute Persian cat was sitting there waiting for me.

Telma's Bar 1st Floor:

"I see, she stole those two blades from Chudley's Emporium. So that's what the whole commotion was outside?" Telma said in an audible whisper. Link was finally able to lift his head off the table top to face Telma. Dry blood clung to a torn white collar; a patch covers Louise's scratch. Blue eyes no longer held ruby but a dull gray, giving into the signs of blood loss or even exhaustion.

Link downed another glass of rainwater before collapsing his head onto his forearm again. Telma got up out of her seat. "Grace, you can use my comb if you wish to get some of those knots out of your hair." A faint 'Mm-K' resonated down the stairs, she sounded exhausted as well. Link's eyes flicked towards the other room where Grace exited, _"I don't know why she sounds so exhausted, I barely did anything."_ Link bit his lip; his noise had stopped bleeding for a while now. _"It's true you really didn't do anything. I of course did all the work in figuring out the thief and was planning to killer her here, but no, you had to realize that if I killed her here that old bar maid would flip out."_ Dark sneered angrily at Link,_ "And then you had a change of heart and thought it a great idea to take her to the city guard."_ "Well if you didn't take over my body it would have been easier to get a confession out of her." Mumbled Link. _"True, but then it would have taken so fuckin' long that we would never be able to continue 'your' princesses' quest to Lake Hylia…"_ Link and Dark continued their little argument not hearing footsteps coming down the stairwell.


	6. Akward and Accusations

Warm nimble fingers ran through snow white hairs on the back of her neck. Stroking the long mane affectionately as water droplets fell from the roof above the stalls in the Hylian town. A light sprinkle continued to come down upon the towns' people coating everything in a warm spring drizzle. Sweaty hands run past two alert ears, dragging her hands down the face of her closest friend since she'd been stuck in this world no more than three days ago. So much time has passed but yet it seems like not enough to sit around and complain about it. Wet palms pass her friends high cheek bones down to her jaw stroking her mouth and nose silently. Steel blue eyes stare tiredly back into a single blue eye as for the other it was bandaged, covering up half the face, fading into brown locks that slowly cascaded over a wet white tunic and flowing down her back. A cool wind blew past the two sending pale white hair whipping around her friend as her own curls of brown flow with the wind before settling down against her bandaged eye. An already wrinkled tunic and baggy grey capris moved free from the girls' previous movements in a strained fashion. A pair of worn brown gloves hung from the youths belt along with two bottles holding some kind of liquid in each, two short swords resting on either side of her hip, a bag with seemingly endless holding space, and a onyx leather bound whip on her back.

Looking down, brown fringe blocking eye sight from the rest of the world as hands slid the rest of their way down Whispers' snout before flopping to her side. With back hunched over like someone who just gave up everything as last night's conversation played through her mind like film on a reel.

_Flashback:_

"Is that what happened." Telma mused. Link lifted his head up off the table a swollen bloody noise now clean and bandaged as well as the twin trail of scratches left by the Louise, Telma's pet cat. Link only nodded gulping down the rest of his bottled rainwater before laying his head back on his outstretched arm. A heavy sigh escaped his sore throat.

"_Everytime Dark takes over why does it feel like I've saved the world in less than a day," _Linkthought bitterly.

"Grace, when your ready could you come down, we need to talk." Telma yelled.

Walking down the steps I turn the corner to face the judge. Standing against the nearest wall with arms crossed over my chest holding a rather fluffy Persian cat in my arms. My hair no longer down but up and bound in a ponytail, brown bangs hung down framing my face as pointy ears struck back into my hair. A small hooped earring stood out along with white linen spread across the left side of my face.

Looking into the room Telma stood near the bar's counter clutching a rag while Link laid on his forearm looking just as tired as I was. Taking my seat in front of Telma and far away from Link I place my wrists onto the table and leaned back, face cast down. Louise on my lap peering over my arms, only her bright yellow eyes could be seen.

"Good. Now I've thought about what Link said and what I would like to hear is your part of the story, hon." Link propped his head up looking in my direction, my eyes meet Telma's green orbs. "It's only fair dear. Now tell me what exactly happened."

Blinking my eyes quickly to regain some of the moisture back I return my gaze to the fat Persian cat sleeping in my lap. What was I going to do, no what was I going to say, _"I'm from a world different than this one and I just happened to come into this town to steal two very expensive, rare and cursed short blades from a snobby merchant, then run from the guard and tried to hide out in a pub?" _There is no way I can even try to explain it. Argh. My brain hurts I'm thinking too much.

"Well," My gaze flicked to Link. "Well, I guess it all started when I got this letter but I don't know who from." _God that sounded stupid not to mention lame, even in my own head._ Reaching into my bag I pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper placing on the table in front of me. Telma's eyes scanned over as she read on.

"I see. So whoever wrote this told you to get 'Sting' and 'Leech' from Chudley's Emporium."

Nodding my head, "Yes. At first I thought they were people but when I went there I saw these two short blades with the same name," taking out the Leech and Sting I placed them on the table next to the note. Telma examined each one as I continued, "But when I found out how much they really cost I…I-oh," they both waited for me. Tongue clicked against teeth, taking a deep breath, "I sort of took them; I really don't know what came over me."

Telma stared at the blades momentarily till returning her gaze. "Well Good. That Mr. Chudley deserves those blades getting stolen. It's about damn time."

"What?" Link shouted head popping up from its slump.

A smile had graced Telma's chubby lips. "Well where do you think he got them from? I was not always a bar owner, I was once a spry young fighter at one point in my youth." Link's expression didn't change; jaw slackened and eyes wide like a fish out of water. A smile broke out on my lips because you never figure that Telma would ever be less than what she already is, _"I can see her as a pirate"._

"Well let's just make a deal dear. Why don't you take the blades off my hands and I'll make sure Mr. Chudley knows that their long gone so that way you won't get into any trouble."

My smile slowly disappeared. Did Telma just tell me to take them again and that she wasn't going to stop me. "There must be a catch, right Telma? Because there's always a catch". As I mumbled the last bit.

"Telma, this girl is a wanted criminal," Link argued. "She cannot go free just because of your say so. I need to take her in…" A flash of red flickered through his gaze.

Smiling apologetically, "Don't worry about that Link dear. Now that she has some real weapons she will be going with you."

"_Ah. There's the catch"._ Why would she even believe that I would go with him? As soon as she turns her back there's no chance that he would just allow me to continue walking free.

_End Flashback_

Shrugging off the cold chill of today Grace mounted Whispers' back leading her to the West entrance of the Hylian town where Link stood waiting to leave. Wet blond-brown locks trailed rain down the side of his face as a sopping wet forest green tunic covers his equally wet form, while the same color hat stood atop his scalp. Dirty brown gloves cover his hands as mud cakes and clings to his boots. Two beautiful sapphire eyes glare through the rain; another flash of red bounces through them.

They left the town of Hyrule without another word; together they rode their horses to Lake Hylia. Link rode Epona, a handsome strong mare with a coat of copper that faded into a silvery white near her hooves then became a dark gray. Her muzzle matching the dark gray as a silvery diamond patch presses against her forehead. A long silver mane flows freely along with her bushy tail that is sent swishing back and forth. Brown eyes sparkle while long thick lashes flush against high cheek bones. While Grace rode her own beautiful white mare, Whisper, through the fields of Hyrule. The journey was quite only the rustling of trees and grass rippling across the plains was all that greeted them. Grace trailed behind as Link steered Epona ahead of them past the cathedral steps, past the forked road where Grace had been previously chased by stalhounds, towards the suspended bridge overlooking the lake. The same one that Grace had just barely missed while entering the medieval Earths' atmosphere. As she made an unsubtle splash into this new world she had only ever experienced though a familiar game of Twilight Princess.

Link escorted Epona to a grand display of pillars, archways, and canvases as Whisper tailed behind. Her high spirits overshadowed my own solemn attitude as I made a move to get off her. Sliding off the saddle with a light thump, feet touch the soggy grass. Re-adjusting my crooked belt and the two short blades of Sting and Leech clipped to my side, Link had already walked ahead of me down a slope towards a wooden door. The same entry way from which I had left both of those flamboyant clowns Fryer and Falbi with the cuccos and cannon. And from which I left to find Whisper standing shrouded by pine trees and brush.

Link stood by the door expecting me to follow. My legs felt like lead as I slam my foot into the ground one after the other, feeling like I could leave giant cracks in the ground. I felt my body pivot as I look back towards the horses, both were eating grass they seemed quite contempt with each other's presence.

The trip down was more than unpleasant. Jumping from the room where I had landed unconscious and surrounded by cuccos, back into the lake with the skullfish that had attacked me that night.

"Ah Miss it is good to see you again. It seems you have recovered since the time Fryer shot you up here. Ahh. O look, you're here with the Hero of Hyrule planning to take a trip to the lake." That was quick switching from me to Link but ignoring both of them as Link made his way to Falbi to pay for a ride down. Peering down from the opening in the room about two maybe three hundred foot dive into the lake. I felt a brush against my leg, looking down a grey cucco pecked the floor beside me. Link appeared beside me picked up the cucco are gazes locked for a matter of seconds before he stepped out onto the platform. Holding the squawking cucco above his head he jumped and began floating down towards the pier.

"_Show off."_ My thoughts exactly. Falbi smiled from behind me. Leaning against the frame I return the smile.

"So miss, you ready for the trip down?" Falbi cocked his head to the side, a brown cucco under one arm and a black cucco under the other. My smile faltered as I looked between the two cuccos and Falbi. Link, he was looking up at me from down on the pier. His face was expressionless no change just like this morning.

I felt myself put on a frown before turning back to Falbi, "No thanks Falbi I'll take the other way down." He looked confused, head slightly cocked to the left I interrupted him before he could speak, "Did Link already pay for my trip," as I positioned myself at the balcony turning to meet Falbi's gaze. He nodded dumbly; a smile came to my lips. "Thanks Falbi." Turning to face the lake and making sure everything is secured in my bag, my side arms snapped tightly to my belt I make a running jump into the lake.

The water was nice and warm and not a skullfish in sight as I breached the surface of the lake and swam towards an unamused Link. Pulling myself out of the water I smiled up at him, "Didn't think I would survive, did you?" Link continued to stare me down. I wasn't the least bit intimidated by _him_. Crossing my arms over my wet clothes heaving a heavy sigh, "What are we really doing here? It can't be that important to take me with you."

Link's eyes were unmoving although his glare had disappeared. "We are not going anywhere. You are staying here with Fryer so that I can find out why the Twilight has returned. I already told him…and paid him," Link said through gritted teeth, "To look after you while I'm gone."

Link turned on heel without giving me time to retort only for me to follow him further away from the cannon expert. Link looked so tense, having to deal with both of us, me and Dark. "I guess it can't be helped," I mused out loud. "I mean the other you would have just killed me whether you like it or not." Without meaning to and being lost in my own thoughts I bumped into Link who had stopped abruptly.

"What are you saying?" Link had twisted himself around to look into my face. Sapphire connected with pale blue, his expression was hidden very well. Shrugging I pushed ahead crossing over a rickety bridge to a dark cave.

"I don't know the guy with pale skin and ruby eyes did threaten me at Telma's bar. So I had to defend myself, instinctively basically self-defense." I looked back Link just stood there staring down at the ground ears drooped. "Hey, don't worry about it that much. I guess…he was in his right mind to kill me after all I stole," my voice cracked at that word as I felt my body deflate.

We continued this silence for a few minutes it was nice for a while but it soon became tense again. Link was staring out onto the lake when my thoughts returned to Whisper and Epona. "Hey, um Link?" Link's eyes stayed on the lake but I could tell he was listening. "Will Whisper and Epona be safe?" Link turned to me, his ears were no longer droopy so I thought it was a good idea to continue, "Well when I was traveling and came to the lake I was attacked by stalhounds. Is it possible that both of them will-" Link stopped me right there as he walked past me towards the dip in the lake bank.

"Epona and the white mare will be fine it is most likely the will run off before any danger befalls them." Releasing a sigh of relief I hadn't been holding, I turn away as a blush crept onto my cheeks. Link was taking his tunic off, _"God I am such a girl,"_ "Good," I said fighting down the persistent blush.

"Of course, what makes you think I'll dismiss this transgression." Huh. My mind reeled, what transgression is he talking about. I heard Link grunt, "Stealing that white mare from some unfortunate handler, thought it be easy." My eyes widened as I whipped around too early coming face to Link's bare backside. My face could not get redder, it's as if he's trying; you know what never mind. Turning on my heel I buried my face into my hands, they were still cool from the lake water.

"Look, I understand your relationship with Epona," rubbing my temple with my fingers I continued, "But do you think that Whisper would bond so strongly to me even if I did steal her." That time my voice didn't crack. What was on my mind now is how to leave this world, this place where I don't belong. But the only way I see it is by going and finding these notes left by someone that obviously knows me somehow. So it's best I keep up this rouse for as long as I can.

My thoughts were interrupted by loud splashing coming from directly behind me. Turning around I found out that Link was no longer there but swimming further out into the lake wearing a blue tunic. _Click_. "What the Hell you Jerk, you didn't tell me you were leaving! You just strip naked in front of me, accuse me of stealing Whisper and then think its okay just to leave!" I couldn't yell loud enough for him to hear me as he dived down further to the lakebed temple.

A small smirk came to my face as I sat in the fetal position upon a nearby rock. It will be awhile before he comes back. Maybe he's not as dumb as everyone thinks, "I'll give you two hours Link, then I'm coming in after you. Don't think you can just leave me out here."

**Finally here you guys go the fifth chapter of LoZTP**

**just a recap on what items grace is carrying:**

**2 short swords (leech and sting)**

**1 leather bound whip**

**2 bottles (milk brandy and water)**

**and some ruppees i think about a 100 or less**


	7. The Serpent Godess

Ok when I said I'd given him two hours, I'd said I would give him "Two Hours!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Sitting there seething on my rock right next to Fryer and his houseboat cannon, waiting on Link to find that there's nothing in the lake, and getting odd looks from Fryer as he tried to blend into the background. Giving off a weak smile in his direction I pick myself up off the rock and head towards Lanayru Spring where I originally mistook as a cavern. I know I said I'd go in after Link and his psycho alter ego Dark, but I have no way of getting there. Absolutely no way.

"Ah miss your supposed to stay here so I can keep an eye on you," Fryer gave a nervous smile.

"Fryer what's the deal with that temple, the one under the lake," natural curiosity and the fact that I didn't read the forums back home about the history of the temple.

"Oh um Ah, they put on such airs with all their rituals and fancy temple hoo-ha…then they just disappeared…and what's with putting that temple so deep that humans can't swim there? I swear those Zoras…"

"Did he just quote the game," shaking the fuzziness out of my head I turn my head back in the direction of the temple, "Did you say Zora…" voice distant.

"The Lakebed Temple was once a place of worship for the Zora, but at some point monsters filled the cavern and it was forced to be abandoned."

A nod, "And you don't know when this 'certain' time happened, Fryer?"

Fryer turned his head slightly looking up at the sky, absent mindedly stroking his bulbous chin. "No idea young lady, ah before my time."

Lanayru's Spring, such a beautiful place like most of hyrules many landscapes. I remember that the spring was one of my favorite areas in the game. A cool breeze rushes past me as I walked into the spring, ruffling my clothes and tousling my hair it gave me goose bumps as I entered the spring.

It was damp and smelled of salt the wind from the caverns mouth rippled the water below, it was deep there was no bomb fish nor was there skullfish. Small greengills swam through giant roots poking out of the walls, twisting and turning up and down reaching further into the springs enclosed hiding spot. Several circular golden panels dotted the stone wall around the spring.

Lanayru's Spring was calm, quiet nothing but the wind whistling through the cavern's walls and the lapping of water against the pools edge. A minor annoyance though, pink fairies fluttered around the entrance from the spring. Chattering nonstop annoying and it was high pitched too. Leaning out of the overhang many of the treasure chests were open at the bottom of the spring.

"Hmm." Scratching my elven ear I pulled it downward making it hurt and burn red. The water wasn't dark on the surface so I could see the bottom, and no dangerous enemies swimming around. Peeling my boots off and rolling up my leggings to the knee, I cautiously place my now exposed foot into the water, my foot barley penetrated the surface as I felt a rough force wrap around my ankle pulling and tugging me further into the pool. Flipping around and onto my stomach, digging my dull finger nails into the dirt trying my hardest to pull away from the unyielding force. I felt the pulling become more forceful my griping slipped, eyes wide as I was dragged beneath the surface of Lanayn's Spring.

Air. Air became a factor; the force dragged Grace to the bottom pulling her foot into the soft-wet sand before letting go. Desperately swimming to the surface, fingers graze the surface; a clear white shielding covered her escape to fresh air like ice.

A trap none the less, "What are people not allowed into the spring that I didn't know of? I should have asked Fryer about Lanayru's Spring first before coming here." Air was getting pretty thin, "need…a…way…out."

Garbled choking sounds echoed from her throat, bare knuckles pounded furiously against the shield above. Her throat burned like fire as Grace held back the urge to take a gasp of air that wasn't there a deep inhale through her nostrils. Only been in Hyrule for no more than four days and already she is dying; drowning. Sinking to the bottom once again, oxygen depleting from her mind her brain going fuzzy. Trying once again Grace dug her heels deep into the soft wet sand pushing herself forward angling her shoulder into the shield-the uninjured one-hitting the shield hard but it didn't even budge. All it did was make Grace's escape all the more futile.

"I'm not one for giving up!" Shouted Grace through her mind. Her eyes blurred, she could no longer see the roof of the cave. "One more try." Not in the way of having much of a plan Grace dug her heels into the soft wet sand once again when she felt something grapple her left ankle pulling it deeper into the cool sand, that unrelenting force returned dragging her further down. A small thought crossed Grace's mind could this force possibly be a Like-Like, that thought quickly passed her by as she recalled there being no Like-Likes in the Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess video game. Digging her swollen fingers into the sand desperately trying to get her foot free; Grace didn't have time for this, actually she had no time at all as she gritted her teeth and pursed her white lips together.

The force didn't stop going after Grace once she pulled her foot out of its grasp, instead it latched itself onto her arm yanking her further into the sand. Grace's shoulder now firmly wedged deep under the sand as Grace began to lose consciousness she felt something cold against her cheek and something wrap itself around her ring finger.

Bright blue and red eyes opened, nonstop fairy chatter echoed in and out of her ears and throughout the cavern. A rise of bile rose from Grace's throat as she turned over and let nature take its course as water and sand made its way out of her mouth and onto dry rock. Tired and almost lazy Grace sat up clutching her head tightly, "This migraine…" Grace grounded loudly. "How can it be…possible that I got out of the spring? I don't remember getting out, or putting my boots back on." Examining herself she noticed that both the bandages over her eye and the one on her shoulder were removed, the injury on her shoulder was completely gone. Upon closer examination a strange snake like ring was wrapping itself around her ring finger. Silver, green and blue the snakes' scales were while the underbelly remained a beautiful gold, silver outlined each scale and the rivets of the snakes' underbelly. Running her finger over the ring she felt it clench and unclench consciously as if it had a mind of its own, like it was saying "Don't take me off."

Walking out of the spring was more of a trial than coming in. Stepping out into a fresh breeze of lake water smell almost made Grace loose it all over again. As she collapsed against a ruined pillar of probably what used to be one of the supports for the Lake Hylia Bridge. Her mind was spinning, she was out of her element, was that her second near death experience she's ever had? Forgetting all about Link and his dark partner, Grace stared out upon the Lake twisting fingers around the ring painfully causing them to turn red and burn as skin peeled off.

"It would be foolish to walk strait into the Lakebed Temple, even with this new jewelry that won't come off," Grace desperately pulled away but the snake ring didn't budge.

"I feel like…I'm being foolish to even think this but I can't help but feel like this is a magic ring. I know, perish the thought but this is basically a sword and magic game/world, so could this be like a gift from Lanayru? I know I'm gonna regret this later either that or I'll look foolish doing so. Man so many choices? God I hate my life," Grace thought back and forth contemplating everything that could possibly happen. "Pros and Cons, pros and cons…hmm."

The water was cold an involuntary shudder ran up Grace's spine as she sunk her boot into the water. Water rushed inside her boot getting her feet soaking wet, "If I was at work right now and this happened to me I would be so done. Guy's may not have a problem with getting wet but I do." Walking a few feet into the lake the water slowly rose up to her waist as her footing became less easy to maneuver. Thick gobs of moss and mud stuck to the bottom of her boots making her shudder more from the noises that it produced. Stepping onto yet another mossy pile her footing slipped forcing Grace to fall into the clear blue water.

Scared out of that sudden trip Grace forgot to take in the air she needed to make her original diving attempt. Falling face first she sank deep into the water opening her eyes Grace makes a struggled gasp for air as bubbles escape her mouth. Taking several deep gulps of air she looked around her surroundings, apparently to notice that she had sunk to the bottom of the lake. Blinking rapidly as if by a strange dream sequence she couldn't get out of her mind, standing back onto her feet she looked up to see that indeed she had sunken down near the entrance to the lakebed temple. A few zoras' were swimming around the entrance, one approached. It looked at Grace with an impassive expression before taking off to catch up with its fellow brothers.

"Why was he looking at me like that?" Grace questioned.

Walking towards the temple she turned one last glance towards the fish folk-seeing their impassive features stare right back at her-before she disappeared into the entrance of the most dangerous place (in her opinion) in the Legend of Zelda game.

Shadenkira: have to say this is the worst chapter I've think I've ever written so far - still having trouble from switching from first to third person


End file.
